


collide

by worry



Series: fragments [5]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, it's been a while since i've done that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: There's a beautiful boy in your front yard.





	

 

 

There's a beautiful boy in your front yard; he fell from the sky like something Paradise-sent, a gift from Titan, his hands into yours. There's a beautiful boy in your front yard that shouldn't be beautiful, there's a beautiful boy in your front yard who will be the end of you, there's a beautiful boy in your front yard who will claw at you and ruin you. You are a doctor, you were built to save and attend and you weren't—you weren't supposed to be built like this, enchanted by beautiful boys who fall from the sky tangled in tree branches. 

 

There's a beautiful boy in your front yard who is going to ruin your life, there are two girls in the ship's wreck, tiny pieces of glass and the innerworkings of spaceship around your trees, that are going to ruin your life. There's a ship in your front yard that is going to ruin your life. There are three lives in your front yard that are going to ruin your life, slow breaths, tiny heartbeats. You are a doctor. You were born for this; you become a doctor in Titan's army and you care and you care and you love and you love, and then you get into Paradise, and then -

 

Well, that's how it works, you love and care and Help and love and love and love and love and 

 

(there's a beautiful boy in your front yard)

 

then you rise, then you become what you were  _truly_ destined for, a holy name, a life of devotion paying off, words carved into your skin ( _Titan Titan Titan and you love and you love and you care and you care and_ ) washing away, leaving a new Gil Marverde, one with golden skin

 

(who is going to ruin your life)

 

and hair like little pieces of spaceship coming together to form something

 

beautiful

 

holy

 

deserving

 

like the boy in your front yard.

 

And in this Paradise, you have someone who loves you, because Paradise itself is ultimately fulfilling but having someone to share it with is the holiest thing possible, having someone to share the gold with is virtuous _._ You imagine Paradise often, and every time it looks different: green topiaries and blue-white fountains, picket fences and well-kept yards, vast oceans surrounded by soft sands, the bodies of beautiful boys underneath you.

 

So you pick the boy up and carry him into your home like carrying a sacred thing, you bandage his wounds like you're touching something that has already been touched by divinity. You help this (beautiful) boy who is going to ruin your life by making you late for Titan—the true holy one—and pray for forgiveness to the same divinity that touches too often, helps too often, loves and loves and loves too often. You help because you were born for this, you were destined for this, this is  _your life_ and he's only a small part of it, a tiny piece of spaceship. You help because you love and love and love and loving, as it turns out, is a distraction, loving will ruin your life,  _love is going to rip every chance of Paradise, those topiaries and fountains and oceans, out of your prayer-positioned hands._

 

He wakes up and talks to you, makes you weak, until—with three words,  _that explains a lot, **excuse me**_ —he becomes less beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! <3


End file.
